List of Rare cards
Note: The reprint sets are not included in this list Rares in Starter Decks So far, Rare Cards have not been released in English Starter Decks. It is not likely this will ever happen Rares in Booster Packs Rares from LOB to MRD Rares in LOB * Aqua Madoor * Armed Ninja * Charubin the Fire Knight * Darkfire Dragon * Dragon Capture Jar * Dragoness the Wicked Knight * Final Flame * Fissure * Flame Ghost * Flower Wolf * Fusionist * Giant Soldier of Stone * Gravedigger Ghoul * Hane-Hane * Karbonala Warrior * Metal Dragon * Pot of Greed * Reaper of the Cards * Spirit of the Harp * Stop Defense * Two-Pronged Attack Rares in MRD * Bladefly * Cannon Soldier * Dark Elf * Elegant Egotist * Fake Trap * Hoshiningen * Larvae Moth * Little Chimera * Magician of Faith * Mask of Darkness * Masked Sorcerer * Milus Radiant * Muka Muka * Princess of Tsurugi * Robbin' Goblin * Sangan * Shadow Ghoul * Shield & Sword * Star Boy * White Magical Hat * Witch of the Black Forest * Witch's Apprentice Rares from MRL/SRL to SOD Note: From this point on, the number of rare cards in a set was changed to 17 instead of the original of 22. Rares in MRL/SRL * Ameba * Cyber Jar * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Giant Germ * Giant Rat * Hiro's Shadow Scout * Horn of the Unicorn * Hyozanryu * Karate Man * Manga Ryu-Ran * Mother Grizzly * Mystic Tomato * Nimble Momonga * Rush Recklessly * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Shining Angel * UFO Turtle Rares in PSV * Appropriate * Dimensionhole * Forced Requisition * Gravity Bind * Hayabusa Knight * Lightforce Sword * Mad Sword Beast * Magic Drain * Michizure * Monster Recovery * Morphing Jar #2 * Nobleman of Extermination * Prohibition * Red-Moon Baby * Shift * Skull Invitation * The Shallow Grave Rares in LON * Amphibian Beast * Destruction Punch * Gilasaurus * Infinite Cards * Jam Breeding Machine * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Marie the Fallen One * Mask of Brutality * Nuvia the Wicked * Return of the Doomed * Spirit Message "A" * Spirit Message "I" * Spirit Message "L" * Spirit Message "N" * Spirit of the Breeze * Spiritualism * Tornado Bird Rares in LOD * After Genocide/After the Struggle * Array of Revealing Light * Blast with Chain * Bottomless Trap Hole * Fatal Abacus * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade * Lesser Fiend * Magic Reflector * Opticlops * Royal Oppression * Second Coin Toss * Shadow Tamer * Susa Soldier * The A. Forces * The Dragon's Bead * The Warrior Returning Alive * Thunder Nyan Nyan Rares in PGD * Book of Moon * Coffin Seller * Curse of Royal * Dark Designator * Dark Jeroid * Gora Turtle * Gravekeeper's Watcher * Jowls of Dark Demise * King Tiger Wanghu * Moisture Creature * Newdoria * Pharaoh's Treasure * Pyramid Turtle * Reckless Greed * Spirit Reaper * Wandering Mummy * Winged Sage Falcos Rares in MFC * Amazoness Tiger * Ante * Apprentice Magician * Armor Exe * Big Bang Shot * Cat's Ear Tribe * Combination Attack * Continuous Destruction Punch * D.D. Crazy Beast * Dark Blade * Dark Core * Des Koala * Dramatic Rescue * Great Phantom Thief * Helping Robo For Combat * Mega Ton Magical Cannon * Tribute Doll Rares in DCR * Archfiend Soldier * Contract with the Abyss * Dark Scorpion Combination * Darkbishop Archfiend * Des Feral Imp * Different Dimension Gate * Fear from the Dark * Great Maju Garzett * Guardian Baou * Guardian Tryce * Infernalqueen Archfiend * Legendary Flame Lord * Mefist the Infernal General * Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite * Skill Drain * Tsukuyomi * Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou Rares in IOC Note: This Pack had 18 Rares instead of the standard 17. * Berserk Gorilla * Big Bang Shot * Chain Disappearance * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Curse of Darkness * Dark Driceratops * Destruction Ring * Drillago * Enraged Battle Ox * Fuhma Shuriken * Getsu Fuhma * Lekunga * Mad Dog of Darkness * Mataza the Zapper * Robbin' Zombie * Sasuke Samurai #3 * Stray Lambs * Ultra Evolution Pill Rares in AST * Avatar of The Pot * Double Coston * Draining Shield * Grave Protector * King of the Swamp * Sealmaster Meisei * Soul Resurrection * Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower * Special Hurricane * Spell Economics * Talisman of Spell Sealing * Talisman of Trap Sealing * The Agent of Creation - Venus * The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury * Theban Nightmare * Thousand Energy * Triangle Power Rares from SOD onward Note: From this point, the total number of Rare cards in a Set became 14, decreased from the previous 17. However, each Rare in a Set from this point forwards, has a corresponding Ultimate Rare, reprint Booster Packs excluded. Rares in SOD * Armed Dragon LV5 * Charcoal Inpachi * Dark Mimic LV3 * Enervating Mist * Hammer Shot * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Master of Oz * Mind on Air * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Ojama King * Rafflesia Seduction * Spirit Barrier * Ultimate Insect LV1 Rares in RDS * A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit * Chain Burst * Covering Fire * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Flint * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Machine Duplication * Necklace of Command * Rare Metalmorph * Sasuke Samurai #4 * Serial Spell * Ultimate Insect LV3 Rares in FET * Assault on GHQ * Big-Tusked Mammoth * Brain Jacker * Chiron the Mage * Cross Counter * Forced Ceasefire * Meteor of Destruction * Penalty Game! * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Shadowslayer * Spell Absorption * Spiral Spear Strike * Swords of Concealing Light * Ultimate Insect LV5 Rares in TLM * Ancient Gear Beast * Criosphinx * D.D. Survivor * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Grave Ohja * Hero Signal * Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button * Legendary Black Belt * Mid Shield Gardna * Millennium Scorpion * Nitro Unit * Royal Surrender * Spell-Stopping Statute * Token Feastevil Rares in CRV * Bubble Shuffle * D.D. Trap Hole * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dark Catapulter * Dimension Wall * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Fire Darts * Magical Explosion * Miracle Fusion * Rising Energy * Spark Blaster * System Down * Transcendent Wings * Wroughtweiler Rares in EEN * Armed Changer * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Chthonian Alliance * Chthonian Blast * Feather Shot * Hero Barrier * Jack's Knight * King's Knight * Level Limit - Area A * Queen's Knight * Rapid-Fire Magician * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World Rares in SOI * Adhesive Explosive * Chainsaw Insect * Cyclone Boomerang * Doom Dozer * Goblin Out of the Frying Pan * Karma Cut * Malfunction * Memory Crusher * Option Hunter * Phantasmal Martyrs * Princess Curran * Princess Pikeru * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Treeborn Frog Rares in EOJ * Banisher of the Radiance * D - Time * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destruction of Destiny * Elemental Absorber * Forced Back * Guard Penalty * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Purple Light * HERO Flash!! * Life Equalizer * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Miraculous Descent Rares in POTD * Alien Mother * Alien Warrior * Cosmic Horror Gangi'el * Cyber Summon Blaster * Cyclone Blade * D - Chain * Dark City * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Future Fusion * Neo Space * Overload Fusion * Spell Calling * Submarineroid * Supercharge Rares in CDIP * Allure Queen LV5 * Dark Lucius LV6 * Vanity's Fiend * Vanity's Ruler * Iris, the Earth Mother * Lightning Punisher * Combo Master * Rampaging Rhynos * Flash of the Forbidden Spell * Miraculous Rebirth * Degenerate Circuit * Blasting Fuse * Dimensional Inversion * Black Horn of Heaven Rares in STON * Ancient Rules * D.D. Crow * Eliminating the League * Frostosaurus * Fusion Devourer * Hero Medal * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Neos Force * The Transmigration Prophecy * Sage of Silence * Cloak and Dagger * Spiral Serpent * Pulling the Rug * Twister Rares in FOTB * Archfiend General * Firewall * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Harpie Queen * Destroyersaurus * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Lucky Iron Axe * Triggered Summon * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Shell * Warrior of Atlantis * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven Rares in TAEV * Common Charity * Damage = Reptile * Double Summon * Elemental Hero Marine Neos * Fossil Tusker * Grasschopper * Hunter Dragon * Neo Space Pathfinder * Ocean's Keeper * Phalanx Pike * Phantom Dragonray Bronto * Snake Deity's Command * Snake Rain * Spell Reclamation * Summoner's Art * Symbols of Duty * Thousand-Eyes Jellyfish * Trap Reclamation Rares in GLAS * Evil Hero Infernal Gainer * Cloudian - Acid Cloud * Cloudian - Cirrostratus * Cloudian - Altus * Expressroid * Gladiator Beast Spartacus * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Goblin Black Ops * Alien Telepath * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz * Dark Fusion * Diamond-Dust Cyclone * Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts * Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica * Gladiator Beast's Respite * Cell Explosion Virus Rares in PTDN * Shadowpriestess of Ohm * Gigaplant * Future Samurai * Super Polymerization * Fires of Doomsday * Six Samurai United * Rainbow Life * Hate Buster * Dark Spirit Art - Greed * Dark Illusion * Offering to the Snake Deity * Cry Havoc! * Deepsea Macrotrema * Metabo Globster * Lonefire Blossom * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior * Castle Gate * Dark-Eyes Illusionist * Legendary Fiend * Call of the Earthbound Rares in LODT * Jinzo - Returner * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Dark Valkyria * Substitoad * Batteryman Industrial Strength * Diskblade Rider * Golden Ladybug * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Light Barrier * Deck Lockdown * Ribbon of Rebirth * Hero Blast * Glorious Illusion * Destruction Jammer * Froggy Forcefield * Maniacal Servant * Nimble Musasabi * Flame Spirit Ignis * Owner's Seal Rares in TDGS * Shield Warrior * Big Piece Golem * Dark Resonator * Handcuffs Dragon * Mind Master * Fighting Spirit * De-Synchro * Graceful Revival * Defense Draw * Mind Over Matter * Herald of Orange Light * Izanami * Maiden of Macabre * Grapple Blocker * Telekinetic Charging Cell * The Tricky * Trap of Darkness * The Selection * Cold Enchanter Rares in CSOC * Turbo Synchron * Mad Archfiend * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Radion * Search Striker * Iron Chain Repairman * Storm Caller * Tiger Dragon * Iron Chain Dragon * Psychic Lifetrancer * Morphtronic Accelerator * Paralyzing Chain * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Prideful Roar * Pollinosis * Trap of the Imperial Tomb * Cactus Fighter * Virus Cannon * Mosaic Manticore Rares in CRMS * Debris Dragon * Hyper Synchron * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Flying Fortress SKY FIRE * Arcane Apprentice * Assault Beast * Gladiator Beast Samnite * B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 * Inmato * Alien Overlord * Alien Ammonite * Star Blast * Arcane Barrier * Shining Silver Force * Psychic Tuning * Wall of Thorns * Planet Pollutant Virus * Synchro Change * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Assault Armor Rares in RGBT * Level Retuner Rare